Yelling with Emphasis - Supercut
List * 1408 * 300 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls * Adventure Time * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * American Dad * Army of Darkness * Arthur * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery * Batman: The Animated Series * Beowulf * Codename: Kids Next Door * Con Air * Daddy Day Care * Danger Mouse * Danny Phantom * Dexter's Laboratory * Downfall * Dragon Ball Z * Drake and Josh * Ed Edd n Eddy * Eight Legged Freaks * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Entourage * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Full House * Game of Thrones * Hare-Less Wolf * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Hellraiser: Bloodline * Hot Fuzz * How the Grinch Stole Christmas * In Bruges * In the Heat of the Night * Invader ZIM * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back * Johnny Mnemonic * JonTron * Judge Dredd * Kenan & Kel * Knocked Up * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Liar Liar * Matilda * Misery * Mommie Dearest * Monty Python and the Holy Grail * Monty Python's Flying Circus * Moulin Rogue * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Nostalgia Critic * O Brother, Where Art Thou * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * Prisoners * Pulp Fiction * Raiders of the Lost Ark * Rat Race * Reba * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated * Shrek * Skins * South Park * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star Trek: The Original Series * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Star Trek Into Darkness * Star Trek: The Next Generation * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith * Steven Universe * Street Fighter * Street Fighter: The Animated Series * Super * Superman * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street * Terminator Genisys * That '70s Show * The Angry Video Game Nerd * The Cosby Show * The Dark Knight * The Green Mile * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * The Hateful Eight * The Help * The Honeymooners * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire * The Incredible Hulk * The Incredibles * The Legend of Korra * The Lion King * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Meaning of Life * The Middle * The Nutty Professor * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Powerpuff Girls * The Princess Bride * The Ren and Stimpy Show * The Sandlot * The Simpsons * The Usual Suspects * The Venture Bros. * The Wizard of Oz * There Will Be Blood * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Training Day * Trigun * White Chicks * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Young Frankenstein